Naruto : Alone
by Red Cross Uzumaki
Summary: The Third hated Naruto just as much as much as they rest of the village and left him to fend for himself. Kicked out of the Orphan home at the age of 4 Naruto struggled to survive on the street.But Naruto I'll find help in theost unlikelyles of people.


Summary

The Third hated Naruto just as much as much as they rest of the village and left him to fend for himself. Kicked out of the Orphan home at the age of 4 Naruto struggled to survive on the street.But Naruto I'll find help in theost unlikelyles of people.

 **_Red_Cross_Uzumaki_**

Pilot - Ninja in training

 **-Four years after Kuuibi atack-**

Young Naruto Uzumaki was currently sitting on his own in an old rundown building,hidding from the hate of the villager reading a book. Yes he could read,growing up alone forced you to grow uup fast. Though getting his hands on new books were difficult. In his sec that he picked out of the trash he currently only had five other books that people had thrown in the trash. Though he never did understand why a person would throw this on away.

 **'Rrrrrg'.**

He was hungry again. It was hard for him to find food, and most of the food he ate was stolen from many of the merchant stalls that littered the streets of Konohoh. snapping his book shut and putting it in his bag he walked out of the building through the rest back entrance and went in search for his next meal. Running down the back streets in order to avoid the civilians on the streets. He had no idea why they hated him but he couldn't do anything about it so he just ignored it as best as he could.

He kept his eyes focused on his surrounding in order to find his target for his next meal. There,a merchant busy talking to a customer and not paying attention to his merchandise. He darted past the civilians busling about to get to the stand. When he was close enough he grabbed a price of bread and an apple and ran. Luckily no one noticed him. He turned the next corner almost out of trouble. **'Smash'** He bumped into someone .

"owie" rubbing his head he looked to see who he bumped into. It was a tall man built like a mountain. He was carrying a box of those weird shaped knife and stars that ninjas used. Getting up and dusting himself of the saw the man looking at him with a look of interest.

"Hy kid you okay." The man asked.

"I'm ok, I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's you name." Naruto responded with a bit of hesitation.

"I'm Ernest and I just came here to Konohoh in order to set up my ninja supplies shop"

"Really, I never really heard of any ninja stores here in Konohoh."

"That's cause most of the supplie stores here in Konohoh are hidden in other stores and are only available to ninjas and the ones that are available to normal civilians so that the academy students are not around here in the market district".

"Oh" Was Naruto's only reply

"Say kid have you ever given any thought into becoming a ninja".

"Not really,but maybe I could bebecome one".

"Then maybe I could help you" Walking into the door he grabbed a hip pouch with 20 shuriken and a thigh pouch with 10 shuriken he walked out to Naruto and gave him the weopons." Here consider it a gift. And here's a book on basic weopons handling and repairing with a polishing kit too though the rest you'll have to get yourself.

"What will I need to become a ninja". Asked Naruto with new excitement in his voice.

Ernest took two scrolls out of his pocket one blue and the other black and white and handed it to Naruto."The blue one is the needed books and supplies needed for the academy as well as the recomended list and te black and white one contains a full fuinjutsu kit as well as ciligraphy for begginers and sealing for begginers. Think of it as a way to make a little money".

"Thanks but why the fuinjutsu scroll".

"Because you an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki were great seal masters and on my travels through the elemental nations I've met several Uzumaki's and each of them were incredibly gifted. So I was thinking that you could start on sealing and sell me seals at a discounted price as the person who helped you find your clans legacy.Now I believe you should get going and if you wondering how all of the stuff is in that one scroll,its another aspect of fuinjutsu so just read the scroll(reaching into his pocket when he realised something) here's a scroll on accessing your Chakara".

"Thanks but right now I gotta go".

"Sure see ya later kid" he yelled as he watch Naruto's form retreat into the distance.

 **Twenty minutes later on an empty training ground**

"Ok let's how I have to do this." Opening the scroll on accessing your Chakara he opened it to read

 _ **"Chakara is divided into two sides the yang side which is made up of your mental sideand your Yin side which is made up of your physical strength. People have tried to separate the two sides but none were successful and there were only few that was somewhat successful in doing so. Now in order to unlock your Chakara you have to concentrate and reach deep inside yourself and try to reach out to**_ _**the energy inside yourself.**_

Closing the scroll he closed his eyes and tried to do what the scroll said by reaching inside himself and tried to draw on his Chakara when he felt himself get filled with this powerfull force corsing through his body. Was this Chakara. He let go and collapsed.

 **-Two hours later-**

Waking up Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the sky only to realise that it was nighttime. Getting up and dusting himself off he put his scrolls away and went in search for his refuge for the night. When he slipped into the nearest ally he found the backdoor to one of the rundown apartments and fell on to the mattress that was left there when the owners of the property moved out. He guessed he achieved a lot today he scored things that most kids didn't get till the academy and he unlocked his Chakara. Not bad for today's work he guest as he dozed of to sleep.

 **-next morning-**

Waking up the next morning Naruto grabbed his bag and left the room to find a place where he could work on his new books and scrolls. Setting his bag on the battered table in the living room he pulled out the Ciligraphy set and chaneled Chakara into the seal containing the fuinjutsu scroll. Reading the scroll he knew that this would help him to achieve his dream of becoming the greatest no harm ever.

 **To be continued**

 **Authors note**

 **This pilot chapter like any pilot episode was just to test the ropes and see if anyone would like it if you do I'll continue it like this if not I'll go to a new storie.**

 **Thanks**

 **_Red_Cross_Uzumaki**


End file.
